


peaceful

by geneumbsid



Series: bliss [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneumbsid/pseuds/geneumbsid
Summary: Kageyama isn’t sure exactly when his husband fell asleep, but it was probably about five minutes after the movie had begun, knowing Hinata. They do this often. Watch movies together. And usually, Hinata falls asleep very soon after it starts. It’s kind of a tradition at this point. It’s strange really, because Hinata is the one who always requests to watch a movie, but he’s the only one who falls asleep during it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: bliss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> more married Kghn because u guys really liked the last one I did (it seriously got over 100 kudos thank-you so much) 
> 
> I think imma make this a series where I just write married Kghn ficlets. if that's something you're into maybe subscribe to the series bc then you can get an email when I post to it. And that's cool,, but do whatever you want l

Kageyama picks up the TV remote and presses the power button, making the screen go black. He sets the remote back down on the side of the couch. Kageyama’s husband, Hinata Shouyou is currently dosing on his shoulder, and that alone is enough to make Kageyama's head spin and his mouth go dry. Kageyama had turned off the movie for Hinata’s sake, even though it seems pretty pointless now. Hinata can sleep through anything, so leaving the movie on wouldn’t have done any harm. It wasn't even a loud movie, no it was a sad movie. Hinata loves those dumb was movies, the ones with the sick dogs, and the crying children? Yeah he loves those, and for the life of him, Kageyama can't understand why.

They’ve been married for a year already, and dating for five, but physical contact still makes Kageyama blush like a schoolgirl. Especially the innocent touches. Like when Hinata’s hand brushes against his at the dinner table, or when it’s bright and early in the morning and Hinata is still fast asleep nuzzled up against Kageyama’s body like a koala. Those kinds of touches seem to always awaken something in Kageyama. Not something sexual, no. It’s more like love. Deep, deep love. So deep that it hurts Kageyama’s chest when he thinks about it. So deep that it makes Kageyama want to never stop grinning, no matter how much it hurts his cheeks. Yeah, that’s how he would describe it.

Kageyama isn’t sure exactly when his husband fell asleep, but it was probably about five minutes after the movie had begun, knowing Hinata. They do this often. Watch movies together. And usually, Hinata falls asleep very soon after it starts. It’s kind of a tradition at this point. It’s strange really, because Hinata is the one who always requests to watch a movie, but he’s the only one who falls asleep during it. 

Kageyama sighs, and feels Hinata close his hands tighter around his bicep. He looks at his watch, and the blocky little numbers tell him that it’s 7:48 pm. Kageyama knows that he should probably wake Hinata and go make dinner, but one glance at his sleeping partner changes his mind. Hinata’s face is squished against Kagayema’s shoulder, and his orange hair is mussed. His hands are tightly clenched around Kageyama’s arm, and his legs are curled up into an almost fetal position. Hinata’s small button nose is pushing against the fabric of Kageyama’s hoodie, and his lips are puckered lazily. 

He’s beautiful, and looks so soft. That feeling surfaces again. The deep love. 

Kageyama loves Hinata. It’s something that he’s known for a while now. Even before they were dating, Kageyama always regarded Hinata as a loved one. Hinata was something to hold, and something to protect. He was a breath of fresh air to Kageyama. His quirky little grin, his sharp edges, the way his eyelids droop over his big brown eyes whenever he’s tired? Yeah, Kageyama loves him.

He wonders what his life would be like if he never met Hinata. What if he had gotten into Shiratorizawa when he applied? Then he and Hinata would have never played on the same team, and they would have never even met aside from the times that they played each other. Kageyama stops thinking about that. It makes him upset. He tugs his mind back to Hinata, because none of that is true. None of it, and it’s not necessary to dwell on things that could have happened. That’s just a waste of time.

Hinata let’s out a little groan, nosing further into Kageyama’s collarbone. Kageyama leans back on the couch, trying to somehow make their position comfortable, even though that seems impossible. They’re so closely entwined. 

Kageyama takes Hinata’s limp hand in his own, effectively pulling it from where it’s tightly grasping his muscular arm. He fingers the ring on Hinata’s ring finger, and then looks at his own. They’re both identical, and silver so that they glint in the light. Kageyama adores them. He remembers the day that they traded them, it was a blissful day. Kageyama and Hinata and the company of all their friends. 

Hinata let’s out a little sigh, and opens his eyes slightly. “Whassamatter?” He asks groggily. His words are slurred, and Kageyama feels a pang of fondness at the sloppy greeting. Hinata isn't usually sloppy, but Kageyama adores when he is.

Kageyama shushes him, “Go back to sleep, ” he says, pressing a kiss to the crown of his husband's head. Hinata smiles tiredly, and yawns. It’s an adorable yawn, and it takes all Kageyama has not to die from the cuteness. Hinata is quite cute, as has been established. Everyone knows it, and everyone agrees. Kageyama isn’t sure what makes him so cute but he thinks it has something to do with his small and skinny stature. Or maybe it’s his large smiles and messy hair. Kageyama thinks all of those things must be contributing factors.

“Mngh,” Hinata murmurs, and Kageyama smiles slightly. Hinata mutters a lot, especially when he’s sleepy. Which is a lot.

“Yep, go back to sleep.” Kageyama urges as Hinata’s eyes close. He knows it isn’t the smartest decision, and that he should wake Hinata and make dinner, but he also doesn’t want to do that. 

Dinner isn’t as important as this, and plus, if they’re hungry they can eat something later. So it’s fine. 

Kageyama looks down at his husband again. He grimaced a little bit when he notices that Hinata is presently drooling on his shoulder. It’s horrible. Kind of. 

Kageyama leans so that his head is propped against Hinata’s, and shuts his eyes. He buries his face into his husband’s unruly hair and feels it tickling his chin. It's soft usually, but against Kageyama’s pale cheek it’s scratchy. 

Kageyama yawns. A nap would be nice, he decides. He shuts his eyes and feels himself drifting off to sleep. He's slightly confused about this adjustment because he wasn't tired before, but it was probably all Hinata’s fault. Sleep sounds amazing right now.

Dinner can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know the drill: comments and kudos


End file.
